


We may never touch

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Category: Star Trek
Genre: 2009 movie, M/M, Married Couple, Soul Bond, Space Husbands, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One Shot:  Uhura never thought that the crush on her professor would never amount to nothing. She didn’t even know he was married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Star Trek story so please be gentle with me. I will admit that I have never seen the original star trek series and my inspiration only comes from watching the Reboot movies (2009). I am a huge fan of the movies and really enjoyed the stories. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes that this may contain and if I have made errors within the trek universe I apologize - remember first attempt! Still learning about the whole universe.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Oh and happy new year to all!

**We may never touch**

* * *

Uhura had been preparing for this moment ever since she was a child. It had been her dream to become a Starfleet communications officer ever since her grandmother had started to teach her different languages. She had pushed herself through the academy, earning her top marks in all her classes. Now she was sitting on the Enterprise, on the bridge of all places.

 

But she didn’t have time to enjoy her quick promotion or reflect on the fact that her childhood dream had become a reality. Captain Pike had been taken hostage and first commander Spock had just lost his home planet in a vicious attack and had also lost his mother.

 

The bridge was mostly silent as they travelled at warp speed to rendezvous with Starfleet on the other side of the quadrant to await new instructions. Many people were re-directed to sickbay while others worked on repairing some damage they had sustained during the initial attack.

 

Glancing to her left she looked over to where her mentor, friend and crush was speaking to the only other Vulcan on the bridge. Spock had been one of her professors and it hadn’t taken her long to develop a crush on the man. He was intelligent, respectful and a far cry from the usual dumb hicks that usually pursued her. He engaged her in stimulating conversations and took a genuine interest in her work.

 

Right now she could see that Spock was hurting and so was his father, Sarek, even if they weren’t showing it outwardly. They were Vulcan and she knew that neither would express the emotions like a human would. The two were conversing quietly and Uhura longed to go over and give Spock comfort but she knew better then to leave her post and that she would not be welcomed by Sarek.

 

A flurry of beeps snatched her attention back to her station and she frowned.

 

“Captain,” she said as she flipped some switches. “We are receiving an incoming transmission.” Her frown deepened and she couldn’t stop the confusion leaking through her tone. “Sir, it’s coming from Delta Vega.”

 

“On screen,” Spock said. He spun on his heel and strode purposefully to the captains chair. He sunk into the seat gracefully and sat still, his posture ramrod.

 

With a nod Spock didn’t see she fiddled with the switches until the view screen was coming to life. She spun out of her chair and quickly stood off to the side so that she could see the screen but still access her console if need be.

 

The screen flickered twice before a grainy picture appeared. There was figure on the other end but it was too hard to make out with all the static.

 

“Is this the optimum picture we can receive?” Spock asked head tilted to speak over his shoulder.

 

“Give me a minuet, sir,” Uhura said, swinging around to her console again. Her fingers few across her console as she attempted to fix the image. “Sir, the problem isn’t on our end.”

 

“Spock? Can you hear me?”

 

Uhura didn’t recognize the voice but as she stood back up again and glanced at Spock it was very apparent that he did. His whole body had gone rigid and she had never seen so much emotion appear on Spock’s face. On any human it would have looked like just the small parting of his lips but for Vulcan it was practically a flashing neon sign.

 

“Mother?”

 

“Hold on,” A new voice filled the bridge. “Give me one – aha! How’s that?”

 

The picture cleared significantly. It was woman. Her face was aged with lines and her lips were blue. A headscarf covered most of her features but it was clear by the obvious amount of relief shown in her body language that she was a human. “Spock, my darling.”

 

“How are you on Delta Vega?” Spock demanded. Uhura wasn’t the only one who had noticed the amount of emotion the Vulcan was currently projecting and with quick look around at the crew she knew that nobody would dare say a word.

 

“Aw come on Spock,” the second voice said and a smiling face suddenly appeared beside the woman’s. “Even you could figure that one out.”

 

Spock’s mother turned and smiled fondly at the man who winked at her in return.

 

“Jim,” Spock said and Uhura felt her jaw drop slightly at the level emotion in his voice. It almost sounded choked. Staring openly at the captain she saw his jaw clench as then narrowed his eyes into a glare at the screen. “You should currently be on Earth.”

 

Uhura had seen many species cower under that glare at the academy and was thankful that it had never been directed at her. However, as she looked back at the screen Jim didn’t seem fazed at all. Her merely shrugged and said, “I got bored, went to visit your folks.”

 

“Spock, Sarek, is he okay?”

 

Spock gave a single nod.

 

“I am here,” Sarek said, moving closer to the Captains chair so that he was now visible.

 

Amanda’s relief was felt throughout the bridge and her smile lit up the screen. “I am so relieved to find you safe.”

 

“As I too am to see you, Amanda.” Sarek said.

 

Uhura felt her eyes sparkling. Hearing such words from a Vulcan was near poetry and she snapped a look to Spock, hope sparking in her chest.

 

“Any chance you could swing by and pick us up?” Jim asked. “We aren’t exactly dressed for this kind of climate.” He picked at the black t-shirt he wore as a demonstration.

 

“We are currently at warp speed heading to rendezvous with Starfleet on the other side of the quadrant,” Spock said. “Captain Pike was taken hostage by the Nero’s ship that was responsible for the destruction of Vulcan.”

 

“Travelling at warp speed,” a new, accented voice chimed in from behind Jim and Amanda. “Aye, I can do that.”

 

Jim beamed at the screen. “Never mind, we’ll be joining you shortly.”

 

Spock frowned. “It is impossible to beam aboard a ship that is travelling at warp speed.”

 

“Nah, it’ll be easy,” Jim grinned good-naturedly. “See you soon.” He disappeared from the screen.

 

“Jim – wait!” Spock said but Amanda only shook her head fondly. Spock addressed his mother. “What is he intending to achieve by attempting such an impossible feat?”

 

“Oh Spock,” Amanda laughed gently. “You know Jim doesn’t believe in no-win scenarios.”

 

“Oi! Get down from there. It’s not a climbing frame,” the accented voice echoed behind Amanda. She turned briefly at the sound and in the background Uhura could see Jim lifting a creature from a structure.

 

“Indeed,” Spock said dryly.

 

“Scotty, enter that code,” Jim said, his voice muffled by the distance. “Amanda, we’ll be ready to go soon.”

 

“See you soon, darlings,” Amanda smiled and then she was gone.

 

“Lieutenant Uhura, re-establish a connection with them immediately,” Spock demanded.

 

“Yes sir,” she nodded and hurried back to her station. She could feel multiple eyes on her as she attempted to bring back the transmission signal but none were stronger than Spock’s. Disappointment flooded through her as she couldn’t re-trace the signal and with reluctance she said, “Sir, nobody is answering the transmission.”

 

Spock glared at the screen before nodding once. “Do not bother with further attempts. They will go unanswered.”

 

Uhura wondered how Spock knew Jim. She had never seen the man before. He didn’t look much older than herself and she had never seen him around the Academy before. Jim’s arrogance reminded her off the guys who usually chased her and she didn’t think that Spock would associate himself with someone like Jim. She had never met Spock’s parents and he had never shown her any pictures of them. A spark of jealously caught her off guard to think that Jim knew Spock better then she did. She didn’t think anyone had gotten as close to the Vulcan as she had.

 

““Keptin! We’re detecting unauthorized access to a water turbine control board,” Chekov interrupted, frowning at his display.

 

Uhura sat up a little straighter, her heart starting to race once again. How much could they all possibly go through in such a short amount of time?

 

“Bring up the video,” Spock said, moving from the chair to stand behind the young officer, blocking any view Uhura had of the screen.

 

Chekov did as he was told and the two watched the screen intently.

 

“There,” Chekov exclaimed loudly. “Intruders in turbine station three.”

 

“Security, this is the captain. Seal engineering deck and bring me the arrivals in turbine station three,” Spock said.

 

Uhura watched Spock silently as they waited. As a communication officer she was trained in looking into both verbal and physical languages and the fact that Spock had called them arrivals and not intruders said a lot to her. She watched Spock glance quickly at his father. She didn’t need to be well versed in Vulcan culture to know that the two were communicating silently.

 

_Through their family bond_ , she summarized.

 

Whispered conversations slowly broke out across the bridge and Uhura kept a close eye on Spock while everyone else was occupied. She bit her lip, debating whether to by pass the appropriateness of addressing her captain and offer her condolences to his planet and offer herself to him if he needed anything.

 

Before she could formulate what she would say to Spock the turbo lift doors opened with a whoosh and the security team escorted the three intruders onto the bridge.

 

Uhura was happy to find that she wasn’t the only one who failed to hide their surprise as none other than Jim and Amanda, plus the third man who was she assumed was Scotty, filed onto the bridge. She looked between the three of them, unsure of what to make of them.

 

“That’s not possible,” she whispered to herself.

 

“Spock,” Amanda said, moving swiftly to her son and grasping his hands in hers.

 

Nobody ever touched Spock and to see such an emotional display was something nobody thought they would ever witness. Despite the many fantasies she had of Spock touching her, nothing would have ever prepared her for the amount of affection Spock was giving out to his mother.

 

“I’m so relieved to see you okay,” Amanda said, one hand coming up to cup her sons cheek.

 

“As I you,” Spock responded. “I must enquire though as to how you escaped Vulcan and beamed aboard this ship.”

 

“You can thank Jim and his quick thinking for that,” Amanda said.

 

Everyone looked to Jim who was eyeing the bridge thoughtfully. At his name he snapped his attention to Spock and grinned.

 

“Thank you, Jim, for saving my mother,” Spock said. “I –“

 

“No need Spock,” Jim interrupted him. “Think of it a payment for all the times I screwed up.”

 

Spock frowned. “I do not and have never have sought ‘payment’ for your ‘screw ups.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes. “It’s a saying, Spock.”

 

Uhura got the impression that Jim had explained to this Spock more times than he could remember and another spark of jealously rolled her stomach. Although her friendship with Spock was easy it was nothing like what she was witnessing now.

 

“Can I get a towel?” Scotty interrupted and Spock glanced at him.

 

“Are you a member of Starfleet?” Spock asked.

 

“It’s Scotty, Spock,” Jim said, clapping the Scottish man on the shoulder. “Made Admiral Archers prize beagle disappear...”

 

“I do feel guilty about that,” Scotty said.

 

“Amanda,” Sarek said, coming to his wife. “I suggest you seek medical attention immediately.” The whole of the bridge stopped to witness the conversation between them. Even Spock seemed to freeze. “I see that you are favoring your left arm when you are right handed.”

 

“Yes. I fear I banged it when our shuttle crash landed on Delta Vega,” Amanda said. “Will you show me the way?”

 

With a nod Sarek guided his wife off the bridge with a small hand placed on her back. As they passed Jim, Amanda stopped and place a hand on the man’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Jim. You saved our lives.” She tipped his head and kissed him on the forehead they way any human mother would her son.

 

“Well, got keep in my mother-in-law’s good books,” Jim said easily before he fell serious. “I’m glad you’re okay. Not one of my finer landing moments I admit.”

 

This time Uhura felt her jaw drop significantly as she stared bluntly at Jim. She was sure that he had just said mother-in-law, which would mean that he was married to Spock. Looking to the younger Vulcan she didn’t see any reaction in him and her stomach twisted unpleasantly.

 

“You did more than admirably,” Amanda assured him and with another quick kiss she was escorted off the bridge.

 

“Jim.”

 

Uhura sucked in a small breath as Spock spoke. She had never heard him use such a tone and her fear was starting to become a reality.

 

“I’m okay,” Jim said, walking to Spock. He only stopped when he was about a foot away from the Vulcan. “Your mum and I were shopping at the time. We managed to find a small shuttle but it wasn’t in good condition. Had to land it on Delta Vega. No way we would have made it any further than that.”

 

She had never heard a Vulcan growl before and she couldn’t contain her gasp when Spock wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist and yanked him until he was pressed up against him fully with no space to maneuver out of his tight grasp. Not that Jim seemed in a hurry to do so.

 

“I’m okay,” Jim murmured but the bridge was so quiet that everyone heard.

 

“You must never leave me,” Spock all but growled.

 

“Never,” Jim said softly and pressed his lips to Spock’s.

 

It was only a quick kiss but it was more than anyone had ever seen a Vulcan give and Uhura felt her heart starting to break. She had allowed herself to fall for a man who could never be hers in the first place. She knew that Vulcan’s had one mate and that it was a long-term thing, never a fling. She had hoped to be that long-term partner.

 

“You are injured,” Spock said eyes glancing up to the cut the blonde was sporting.

 

“You’ve seen worse,” Jim brushed Spock’s concern aside. “Tell me what the hell just happened.”

 

While Spock started to explain what had just happened she fell back into her chair, turning her back on the scene behind her. She took the moment to collect herself. It was illogical of her to assume that Spock wasn’t in a relationship. Just because he had never shared with her that he was married doesn’t mean he had too.

 

Vulcan’s were very personal and perhaps they had not reached that level of friendship where he had to disclose that he was in fact taken. Although she had subtly flirted with Spock she had never come out with her romantic feelings for the Vulcan which she blamed on herself for finding herself in her current position.

 

“-to go back is a stupid idea! You have to go back and get Pike,” Jim voice as rising.

 

Uhura took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She still had a friendship with Spock and if that was what she was going to get then that is what she was going to have.  


	2. How they came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to make a friend - a human of all people on Vulcan – but there was undeniable proof that he had. He hadn’t even been trying to make a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand I have written how Jim and Spock met! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked the story it means so much that you all took the time to have a read and I'm so glad that so many of you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and happy reading :)

**How they came to be**

* * *

 

 

Spock wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to make a friend - a human of all people on Vulcan – but there was undeniable proof that he had. He hadn’t even been trying to make a friend. Vulcan’s did not have any.

 

“You did not need to resort to physical violence on my behalf,” Spock said, regarding the blonde headed boy with a small tilt of his head. “It was illogical.”

 

The blonde boy snorted, shaking his head and winced ceasing the movement quickly. “You were about to get your ass kicked.”

 

“It was not my posterior that was the target but rather my face,” Spock said.

 

The blonde boys mouth crinkled upwards slightly and his blue eyes seemed brighter than they had a moment ago. It had only been 7.8 minuets since Spock had first encountered the human boy and in that time he found him completely illogical and baffling.

 

“ _You_ were the target and that was not okay,” the boy said. “Nobody should be bullied. Ever.”

 

Spock raised an eyebrow at the conviction in the boy’s voice. Nobody had ever stood up for him – apart from his mother but Spock felt that she didn’t count as she had assured him many times that it what mothers did. It made Spock feel…pleased and he tried hard to fight it like a good Vulcan would.

 

“You’re bleeding,” Spock said in a way to distract himself from his emotions. Spock looked at the blood that was slipping down the boys chin from the cut on his lip and then up to the cuts that littered his temple. “Damage that could have been 47 percent worse had they been using their full Vulcan strength which is three times that of a humans.”

 

“You should see the other guys,” the boy grinned and then winced, a bloodied hand coming up to touch the swelling lip.

 

Spock frowned. “I did. You did not inflict nearly as much damage as they did to you.”

 

The boy snorted again. “Yeah, alright but I still got them to stop punching the day lights out of you.”

 

“You did,” Spock agreed. As soon as the boy had stepped in the Vulcan’s had turned the derogatory comments to the human and engaged in physical violence that the human initiated. As his mother often enforced that manners were important he said, “Thank you for your help even though it led to your sub sequential beating.”

 

“Worth it to hear a Vulcan say ‘thank you’,” the boy laughed though to Spock it did not sound unkind. “My name’s Jim by the way. James Tiberius Kirk.”

 

“I am Spock,” he said and held up his hand in a traditional Vulcan greeting.

 

“Spock,” Jim said, testing the word in his mouth. “I like that name.” Then he raised his hand and copied Spock’s gesture.

 

Jim stood from where he had been sitting on the ground. He attempted to dust himself off but the Vulcan earth had stained his clothes. He winced, not from the pain of his injuries but from the thought of what his mother would say. Jim didn’t always purposely get himself into trouble but his mothers thought he did and he did not want to know how he would suffer from this little beating.

 

“You are in need of first aide,” Spock said.

 

Jim looked up and found Spock standing a little closer than he had before. He could see now that green blood that speckled Spock’s face that was seeping from a cut on his severe looking eyebrows. He shuddered, wondering what would have happened to Spock had he not intervened.

 

“You are too,” Jim said, indicating to still weeping gash with a point of his finger. He reached out to wipe away some of the blood that was trailing down Spock’s cheek, his fingers barely brushing the soft flesh.

 

Spock grabbed Jim’s wrist, preventing further movement.

 

Jim’s eyes widened, the breath nearly knocked out of him again. “So-sorry,” Jim winced and tried to remove his hand but Spock’s grip was tight. “I- I forgot Vulcan’s don’t like to be t-touched. Sorry.”

 

Spock’s brows furrowed. The brief touch from Jim had revealed the human’s surface emotions – _sorrypainworryunfairnessfriendship._ Spock had not been prepared for such emotions and simply sought to stop Jim from further transference. Now though he could feel _fearpanicsorrydon’thurtme_ and it was not something Spock liked to feel.

 

“I am not going to hurt you,” Spock said calmly. Hesitantly he rubbed his thumb in a circle over Jim’s wrist where he still held him. “I was not prepared for your emotions. My shields were compromised in the fight. I will need meditation to repair them.”

 

“Shields?” Jim asked and Spock felt the fear slowly residing from Jim’s emotions but there still some anxiousness lingering. “What do you… _oh!_ Right, touch telepathy. I forgot.”

 

Despite being sweaty and pink already from the Vulcan’s environment that human’s often struggled to adjust too Spock was intrigued by the pink flush that spread out across his cheek bones and under the bruises that were already forming.

 

Spock found himself reluctant to release Jim from his grip and the urge to keep the boy close was foreign to him. He did release Jim slowly, not before giving his thumb another quick swipe of the boy’s wrist.

 

“Do you have sufficient medical supplies at your place of residence?” Spock asked.

 

“I’d rather not go home looking like this,” Jim said. “My mum will chuck a fit.”

 

“I do not understand your human phrasing,” Spock frowned.

 

“Means she won’t be to pleased with me and I would rather not suffer the consequences,” Jim explained.

 

“She will see your wounds regardless. You will not be able to hide them,” Spock said.

 

Jim shrugged.

 

“You will come with me. I have enough supplies for the two of us,” Spock said. “If that is agreeable with you.”

 

“Yeah, that’s agreeable,” Jim laughed and sent Spock a smile. “Lead the way.”

 

Spock nodded and the two fell into step, Spock leading Jim in the direction of his home. Curiosity gnawed at Spock as the two walked in silence and he found he could not longer keep his queries to himself.

 

“How did you come by to live on Vulcan?”

 

“Oh, I don’t live here,” Jim said. “Mum’s here for some symposium or something and she had to drag me along.”

 

Spock nodded. “The symposium for intergalactic trading between colonies under federation alliances.”

 

“Yeah!” Jim said. “That’s the one.”

 

“My father is an ambassador and is required at the same symposium.”

 

“Cool,” Jim said.

 

“How did you find me?” Spock asked.

 

“I was wondering around. Found you by accident really. Good thing I did though,” Jim said. “Do they always do that too you?”

 

“They prepare you insults on a weekly basis. We engage in physical altercation approximately three times a month,” Spock said formally. He did _not_ jump when Jim viciously kicked a nearby rock, sending it scattering down their path.

 

“That’s bullshit!” Jim said hotly. “How come you haven’t told a teacher?”

 

“I am half human,” Spock said. “I am an oddity to which many Vulcan’s do not know how to respond too.”

 

“Bullshit,” Jim swore again. “I can’t believe you never tell anyone! You shouldn’t have to go through that all the time Spock!”

 

Spock nearly stumbled when he felt unfamiliar warmth settle in his stomach and found the sensation to be that of a pleasant nature. He peered at Jim and saw that the human’s face was contorted into that of anger.

 

“It is illogical for you to be upset,” Spock said. “It does not actively hurt you in any sense.”

 

Jim shot him a glare. “No, it isn’t illogical! I have every right to be mad and since you won’t be I’ll be it for the both of us.”

 

Spock wasn’t sure how to respond but as he saw more blood seep from the cut on Jim’s lip he thought it best wise to keep the human from expressing more anger until he was patched up.

 

When they arrived at Spock’s home he led them inside, taking them straight to the bathroom. Spock retrieved the first aid kit and set it on the spacious bench before filling the sink with some warm water.

 

“Permission to touch?” Jim asked, holding up a wet flannel.

 

Spock swallowed before speaking. “Granted.”

 

With careful hands Jim mopped up the blood and delicately cleaned the wound. The brief flickers of emotion coming from Jim overwhelmed Spock who had only received touches from his mother in such an affectionate manner.

 

_Protectionfreindshipwarmthsafehome._

Jim pulled away and grabbed one of the plasters and gently put it over the gash, patting it down lightly to get it to stay.

 

“May I?” Spock asked when Jim had finished.

 

Jim shifted from foot to foot before nodding. Spock worked quickly and efficiently, starting with the smaller cuts before moving onto the bigger ones. He left Jim’s lips to last. Already it was swollen and bruised. Jim flinched every so often, hissing at the sting but he didn’t break from Spock’s gentle touches.

 

Jim swallowed loudly when Spock’s fingers lightly touched under his chin and he gasped when he felt emotions – _freindshipaffectionthankyoukindnicenotlonely_ – that were not his own.

 

“Thank you,” Jim said.

 

“No thanks is needed,” Spock responded.

 

“Spock? Darling are you home?” a voice drifted into the bathroom.

 

“My mother,” Spock said to Jim who had suddenly tensed. Louder so his mother could hear he said, “We will be there momentarily.”

 

Jim helped him clean up the bathroom and stuck to Spock’s side as he led him out of the bathroom.

 

Amanda Grayson didn’t know which to be more startled over; the fact that Spock and an unknown boy were covered in cuts and had obviously been fighting or that Spock had brought a boy home with him.

 

“Oh my! Are you both okay?” Amanda asked, quickly cupping her son’s cheeks and scanning over his wounds.

 

“We are both adequate,” Spock said, indulging his mother for a moment before he twisted his face out of her reach.

 

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Jim nodded.

 

“What happened?” Amanda demanded.

 

“Some guys were trying to beat up Spock,” Jim said before Spock had even the chance to open his mouth.

 

“You helped Spock?” Amanda asked, her eyes glittering with an emotion that Spock couldn’t place.

 

Jim reached up and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, yeah. I couldn’t leave him.”

 

“Thank you, Jim,” Amanda said, reaching out and caressing his uninjured cheek softly. “Let me get both something for the pain.” She let her hands trailed off his cheek and walked in the direction of the bathroom they had just vacated.

 

She returned a moment later with a couple of pills and some water.

 

“Jim, where are your parents?” Amanda asked, taking back the water glass.

 

“Jim’s mother is at the same symposium as father,” Spock answered.

 

“I shall contact your father and have him alert your mother to your whereabouts. You may rest here in the mean time,” Amanda said.

 

“Thank you, mam,” Jim said, remembering his manners.

 

Amanda smiled at him fondly.

 

“I require meditation,” Spock said.

 

“Of course, dear. Why don’t you take Jim to your room so that he may lie down.”

 

“Yes, of course. Follow me, Jim,” Spock said.

 

Jim hurried after Spock, following him through the beautiful and very clean house. Spock bedroom was located on the left side of the house and his room was much bigger then Jim’s was. A large bed sat in the middle with double door leading out to a small balcony. There was a desk and chair and bookshelves that lined the walls. Unlike Jim’s room Spock was very neat and tidy.

 

“You may rest on my bed,” Spock said, watching Jim observe his room.

 

“What about you?” Jim frowned.

 

“I will be meditating,” Spock said. He went to the only cupboard in the room and pulled out a black mat. “Vulcan’s do not need as much sleep as human’s do. Vulcan’s can also heal when they reach a healing trance.”

 

“Like the way humans sleep to feel better,” Jim said, crawling onto the bed.

 

“A logical conclusion but Vulcan’s healing trance is much more effective.”

 

Jim mumbled something that Spock was unable to decipher as he made himself comfortable on Spock’s bed, sprawling out across the sheets and pulling a pillow closer and burying his face into it. “Smells like you.”

 

“As it is my bed it would,” Spock said, laying out his mat before seating himself down in the middle of it.

 

“S’nice,” Jim mumbled.

 

Spock watched him for 2.3 minuets until he determined that Jim had fallen asleep and then he closed his eyes and meditated.

 

* * *

 

Knowing her son would need amble time to conduct a proper meditation she waited 2 hours before going to check on the boys. It took her by surprise that Spock had brought home a boy he had clearly just met but that the boy had also been a human- something that Spock tried desperately to squash in himself.

 

She was never offended that Spock tried to hide his human half. She knew it was to make his life easier and she would never make her son feel bad about that. She knew how hard it was for him and it hurt her so deeply that her son suffered.

 

Quietly she padded through the house to Spock’s room and gently cracked open the door. The room was silent and still so she pushed the door open further. Her eyes roamed to where she immediately dropped her gaze to where Spock usually meditated.

 

The mat was empty.

 

She stepped into the room and her eyes widened. Spock was asleep as he usually was, curled up on his side with his lips parted but instead of his arm curled around his pillow it was curled protectively around Jim, pulling him flush against his chest, their legs tangling together. Jim looked peaceful in his sleep, seeming very comfortable wedged against her son, his fingers tangled with Spock’s where it was draped over his hip.

 

She felt the fond smile breaking across her face and a hand came to rest upon her heart. She always worried about Spock, about not having friends and she felt a niggle of worry as she watched the two. Jim was a human who did not live on Vulcan who would be returning to Earth when the conference was over.

 

“Amanda.”

 

She jumped and whirled around to come face to face with her husband. His hand gripped her arm to keep her steady and she leant into his touch. “Sarek. I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

Sarek nodded before looking over her shoulder and to the bed where she had been staring. “How long have they been asleep?”

 

“Around 2 hours I believe,” Amanda said. “Spock had been meditating…” she trialed off with a look over her shoulder before turning back to her husband. “Did you get a hold of Jim’s mother?”

 

“I did not find the need to hold on to her,” Sarek said. “I did speak to her as you requested and explained the situation.”

 

Amanda mouth crinkled in an amused smile before she spoke. “Is she here?”

 

“Negative. She was called away for an emergency and has left for Earth,” Sarek said.

 

Amanda’s heart stopped for a beat. “She left her son on a planet all alone when he knows nobody?”

 

“She implied that he would be fine in the hotel they were staying at for several days,” Sarek said.

 

Anger bubbled up in Amanda and her eyes narrowed. “She left him to live in a hotel by himself? He’s sixteen on a foreign planet. How could she do that?”

 

“He is nearly an adult according to Earth customs,” Sarek said.

 

Amanda shook her head. “She didn’t even tell him that she was leaving.”

 

* * *

 

Spock had awoken when he father had entered the house, feeling the familiar tug at their family bond. It was then he became aware that his mother was watching them but he could not find a reason to move his grip off Jim. Despite his meditation he found that he could not shield Jim’s emotions and that he didn’t _want_ to.

 

“Is she here?” Amanda asked.

 

Spock frowned and dragged Jim even tighter into his chest. Jim stirred and Spock felt him begin to wake.

 

“Negative. She was called away for an emergency and has left for Earth,” Sarek said.

 

“She left her son on a planet all alone when he knows nobody?” Amanda said.

 

Spock felt a growl building up in the back of his throat but it was quelled when Jim squeezed his fingers. Jim was awake.

 

“She implied that he would be fine in the hotel they were staying at for several days,” Sarek said.

 

“She left him to live in a hotel by himself? He’s sixteen on a foreign planet. How could she do that?”

 

“He is nearly an adult according to Earth customs,” Sarek said.

 

Amanda shook her head. “She didn’t even tell him that she was leaving.”

 

_Painnotwantedalonelossdevestated._

 

Spock clutched Jim tighter, burying his face in the back of Jim’s neck and projected his own emotions onto Jim. _Notalonefriendnicewarmthmine._

 

“He’ll stay here with us,” Amanda said and Spock could hear the determination in her voice and was very pleased.

 

“Very well,” Sarek said and Spock knew that his father was aware that he would not win any argument against his mother no matter how much logical he talked.

 

The door shut and Spock opened his eyes as Jim turned around in his arms. They were so close that Spock could feel Jim’s breath puffing across his face and their noses brushed lightly.

 

“Your mum’s pretty cool,” Jim said.

 

“She is an average human body temperature,” Spock answered.

 

“You cool too, Spock,” Jim whispered. “Thank you.”

 

Spock said nothing but drew Jim in, tucking the human’s head under his chin and slid their legs together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I may continue with this...if you want to see some more then please let me know :)


	3. Bond with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another giggle and Jim turned to glare at the woman who had become his second mother. “It’s not funny, Amanda,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 
> 
> “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Amanda said and Jim didn’t have to look to hear to smile in her voice. “It’s just so-“
> 
> “Don’t say cute,” Jim warned. 
> 
> “Endearing to see you so nervous for Spock,” Amanda continued as if Jim hadn’t interrupted. “Spock will be accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy, you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little overwhelmed with how much of a great response this had received! I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review and for those who had left a kudos! You are all wonderful readers and I am so happy you are all enjoying this. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and happy reading :)

**Bond with me**

* * *

 

 

Jim ignored the small giggle to his left and shifted from foot to foot as he stared at the large, imposing double doors. It had been twenty minuets since he had been staring at those doors and his patience’s was disappearing rapidly. He had always been a fidgety since childhood and it had become somewhat worse after his time of Tarsus IV – he always had to keep moving.

 

Another giggle and Jim turned to glare at the woman who had become his second mother. “It’s not funny, Amanda,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Amanda said and Jim didn’t have to look to hear to smile in her voice. “It’s just so-“

 

“Don’t say cute,” Jim warned.

 

“ _Endearing_ to see you so nervous for Spock,” Amanda continued as if Jim hadn’t interrupted. “Spock will be accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy, you’ll see.”

 

“I know he will,” Jim said and he let his arms fall to his side and he turned to face Amanda. “I just…I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

 

Amanda took Jim’s hands in hers, silently thankful that no one was around to comment on their actions which would seem illogical to Vulcans and that the two of them could indulge in their ‘silly’ human ways.

 

“I’ll forever be grateful that you came across my son four years ago,” Amanda said softly. “You’ve been so good to him and a friend that every mother wants for their son.” She paused, eyes glittering with emotions as she stared at Jim. “Nothing is going to change between you and Spock.”

 

Jim squeezed her hands and shifted from foot to foot. “Spock’s brilliant and has a path in life where he is going to do amazing and brilliant things. I don’t have any of that. I spend my days tinkering with an old bike that I found and reading the books Spock has finished with. I don’t want to tie Spock down.” He let out a sigh and let his hands fall from Amanda’s. “You and Sarek have done so much for me and I can’t thank you enough but maybe it’s time I went back to Earth.”

 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Amanda said, her words coming out harsher than she anticipated but she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You are like a second son to me Jim and Spock _adores_ you. Spock would never allow you to talk down about yourself and I won’t stand for it either.”

 

“Sorry,” Jim apologized immediately.

 

“You’ll find your path, Jim,” Amanda said. “You aren’t as lost as you think you are.”

 

The large double doors started to open and both Jim and Amanda straightened, both eager to catch a glimpse of Spock. Neither had to wait long for when the doors were opened wide enough the half Vulcan was slipping through them.

 

“So?” Jim asked, his excitement palpable and his previous nervous put aside for the moment.

 

“I was accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy,” Spock said.

 

Amanda clapped her hands together with obvious glee while Jim reached out and slapped Spock on the arm in a friendly gesture. He would have pulled his best friend into a hug but he could see other Vulcans leaving the room and didn’t want to embarrass Spock if they were to be future professors.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Spock,” Amanda said. “This is cause for celebration.”

 

“As I declined their offer to attend a celebration is unnecessary,” Spock said.

 

“Wait – what?” Jim frowned. “You declined their offer? Why would you do that?”

 

Spock glanced around them subtly before saying, “A conversation that would be more beneficial in private.”

 

“Why don’t you two head back,” Amanda said. “While I wait for your father. We shall be there soon.”

 

Spock nodded and, at a quick pace, started walking away.

 

Jim shot Amanda a worried look before hurrying after his best friend and falling into step with him. They were silent as they walked and Jim made no effort to start a conversation knowing anything would go unanswered until they were safely away from prying eyes.

 

As Jim suspected they didn’t speak until they were safely in their home, sealed away in Spock’s bedroom.

 

“Spock?” Jim asked, sinking down onto the bed, blinking up at his friend who looked so unsure with what to do with himself. The room hadn’t changed much in the four years that Jim had lived with him. A few trinkets that Jim had purchased Spock had been placed around the room with honor and it always made Jim smile to see them.

 

“They questioned why I applied to Starfleet on Earth and went on to convey their surprise at my high achievements due to my disadvantage,” Spock said quickly, not looking Jim in the eye.

 

“What disadvantage?” Jim frowned, staring at Spock. He wanted to smooth away the tension that was creasing his best friends forehead and that was sitting in his shoulders but remained seated.

 

“That I am half human,” Spock said quietly.

 

Anger welled up in Jim so quickly that he clenched Spock’s sheets into his fists and clenched his jaw together tightly. “That,” he gritted out. “Is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.”

 

“It was illogical to think that prejudice would stop after my schooling,” Spock said.

 

“No it wasn’t,” Jim spat, flying to his feet. “They can’t do that! They should be groveling at your feet and begging you to join them. How dare they question your ability just because you half human! Your smarter then any Vulcan I know.”

 

Spock had finally lifted his gaze to Jim and was observing him with a carefully masked face. “It was logical to decline as I feel I would not reach my full potential under their teachings when many cannot see past my heritage and as I was accepted into Starfleet it did not hurt my career path.”

 

“You – you didn’t tell me you got accepted into Starfleet,” Jim said in a small voice, unable to keep the hurt from his tone. Immediately the feelings of holding Spock back from his full potential settled in his stomach and heart.

 

“I received confirmation yesterday at 6:43pm,” Spock said.

 

Jim mentally retraced his steps from yesterday. He had been in the shower when Spock had received the news and then the two had engaged in the beginnings of a game of chess before they were called for dinner.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jim asked, sinking back down onto the bed.

 

“I wish to imitate you when you have good news. You often ‘surprise’ me and I thought you would appreciate the gesture in learning that I was accepted into both,” Spock said and he suddenly looked uncertain. “Was I incorrect in my assumption that you would find this a worthy surprise?”

 

Jim shook his head, swallowing the fear that had risen in him. Spock wasn’t leaving him behind. He had been trying to do a good thing for Jim, to surprise him. It made his heart stutter and a fond smile filled his space.

 

“No, Spock. That’s a great surprise. I’m so proud of you,” Jim said.

 

Spock nodded and, for a brief second hesitated, before sitting on the bed next to Jim. Their arms brushed and Spock felt Jim’s surface emotions break through his barriers – _proudlovethankfuldon’twantyoutogo._

After fours years Spock still hadn’t been able to block Jim’s emotions whenever they touched and he could feel the bond between them strengthening. Spock had been pleasantly surprised that Jim had stuck by him, becoming the only friend that Spock ever had. Not once did Jim ever wish to return to Earth, even after he had a, what Jim referred to as a, falling out with his mother. It appeared that Jim had found something with Spock and he was more than happy to accommodate him.

 

Spock had been thinking of their future for approximately four months since he had started applying to both Starfleet and the Vulcan Science Academy. Jim was incredibly smart – almost a genius- and had a real gift with engineering. It was clear from their chess matches that Jim had a knack for strategy, becoming one of the few people who could challenge Spock. However he could not discern what Jim wanted to pursue.

 

With confidence he did not feel he asked, “Would you come with me?”

 

“To Earth?” Jim asked.

 

Spock nodded. “While you seem to have become accustomed to the Vulcan environment and have filled your time with study and perfecting your engineering skills, like myself it would appear that Earth would be better suited to our needs.”

 

Jim was silent for a while and Spock resisted the urge to shift. In the time that Spock had known his best friend he had found it harder to control his emotions around the human and that he wasn’t as concerned with Jim seeing them.

 

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” Jim asked.

 

“Approximately four months, when I started applying,” Spock confirmed.

 

“You’ve been thinking about _our_ future,” Jim stated.

 

Shifting his body so that he could see Jim fully he saw that a smile was starting to spread across Jim’s face, his eyes seeming impossibly bluer.

 

“I – yes,” Spock faltered.

 

“You want me to be with you? Even though I have no idea what I’m doing with my life?” Jim asked.

 

“Of course,” Spock frowned. “Why would I not include you?”

 

Jim opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. Unable to think of any word that would convey to Spock just how much the half Vulcan meant to him, Jim slowly reached out to take the hands that rested in Spock’s lap. He watched for any type of resistant but Spock said nothing, just a small frown creasing the middle of his forehead.

 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Jim took Spock’s hands.

 

_Happinessthankfulfriendshipbrothersohappywithyouloveminewantyoudon’teverwanttoleaveyoubehindtogetherforever._

Jim didn’t keep the contact long, slowly releasing Spock’s hands and folding his own into his lap. Spock’s eyes had fallen closed, his breath seeming heavier than before but Jim made no rush to interrupt him. To him it seemed that this is where the two had been heading since they were sixteen and Spock had wrapped himself around Jim, protecting him and offering him comfort when his mother abandoned him.

 

“ _Jim_ ,” Spock said, his voice boarding on hoarse.

 

“I’ll always want to be with you Spock,” Jim said. “You’ve given me a purpose.”

 

The ‘to live’ went unsaid. Both were aware of Jim’s previous suicidal thoughts after his trauma on Tarsus IV. Jim had only ever brought up the incident once when he had a panic attack after a nightmare. It had been two years after Jim had moved in with them and he had told Spock all about his childhood. Spock had spent the rest of the night wrapped around his friend and projecting comfort and love on to him.

 

“You are T’hy’la,” Spock said.

 

Jim may have been boarding on genius and although he struggled with learning different languages he had been on Vulcan long enough to know what that word meant and how precious it was to find one.

 

The emotions that were practically travelling warp speed through Jim was too much even for a human and he wrapped an arm around Spock’s neck and pulled him into a human kiss. Their lips slammed together messily but neither cared as they quickly righted themselves to perfect angle and their lips slid together easily.

 

Jim poured all of his emotions into the kiss, humming when one of Spock’s arms wrapped around his waist and the other pressed their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss.

 

Spock growled at the emotions flooding through him and pushed Jim until they were crawling across the bed and Spock pinned Jim to the covers with his weight, one hand sliding up under Jim’s t-shirt while he kissed him deeper.

 

Jim gasped at the sudden, intimate touch and arched into Spock’s hand. His whole body felt hot and to have Spock touching him in such a way was all he had ever dreamed about and to have it finally happened was overwhelming. His own hands were trailing through Spock’s neatly kept hair while the other was searching for bare skin under his Vulcan clothing.

 

Spock pulled back, breathing heavily and his eyes almost black with emotion. “I want to bond with you.”

 

Jim’s eyes widened and he felt as if he had been punched. “Bond? As in the equivalent of a human marriage?”

 

“Simply put, yes,” Spock said. “I do not find it illogical to bond straight away. You are all that I will ever want and need. You are my T’hy’la and to be without you would be most unbearable.”

 

“Fuck Spock,” Jim gasped, surging up and pulling him into another deep kiss. “That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard.”

 

“You will bond with me?” Spock asked, evading Jim’s lips as he tried to pull him into another kiss. Spock needed an answer before he got so lost in Jim that he could not think properly. He needed to hear that Jim would be his.

 

“Yes,” Jim implored. “Of course I’ll bond with you. I love you, Spock.”

 

“I cherish thee,” Spock returned and allowed himself to be kissed again. He softened the kiss, until it was no longer needy and desperate before placing his fingers on Jim’s face over his psi points and murmuring the words to meld them together.

 

* * *

 

 “Bonded?” Amanda repeated, looking at her son with wide eyes. “Oh Spock!”

 

“I apologize for not discussing it with you both first,” Spock said, directing this to both his mother and father.

 

“We suspected that you would choose Jim to be your mate,” Sarek said in his usual even tone. “He was a logical choice for you. Another had requested a chance to bond with you but I shall let them know you are in no need of a mate.”

 

“Thank you,” Spock nodded. “I realize that you would not have Jim as your first choice-“

 

“Spock,” Amanda interrupted. “We know that you love Jim and we would never have stood in your way.”

 

“Your mother is correct,” Sarek said. “Although it would have been more productive of you to have mated with a Vulcan, you are half human and Jim fits the requirements of what you need.”

 

Even Amanda turned to Sarek with surprise. In Spock’s youth he had made his views on Spock denouncing his human heritage clear and Amanda had never taken offence but she was stunned that he was siding with her in the matter. She felt herself falling in love with him all over again and made a note to show him later in the privacy of their room.

 

“Where is Jim?” Amanda asked. “I want to congratulate him too.”

 

“Sleeping,” Spock said. “The bond took a lot out of him.”

 

Amanda remembered her own bonding and felt a surge of sympathy for Jim. It was an emotional journey the two had just embarked on and she remembered how long it took her to recover but she also remembered how much it had been worth it.

 

“Then we will let him rest and have a celebration tomorrow,” Amanda said. “You should go be with him for when he wakes.”

 

Spock nodded. “I shall take some food with me for when he requires it.”

 

While Spock moved about the kitchen to find some suitable food for Jim Amanda snuck a quick Vulcan kiss to her husband and enjoyed his look of surprise, for they were very few times in which she succeeded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but I think I will do one more. I'm really enjoying writing this and it's received really good feedback so hopefully i will update soon. 
> 
> Happy reading everyone :)


	4. Starfleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursing at Spock’s presumptions that he would follow like a trained dog he abandoned his lunch, snapping up his bag and hurried to catch up with the long strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback and kudos that you have all left. This is the final chapter! I've had such a great time writing this and again thank you all so much for supporting this.

**Starfleet**

* * *

 

 

Bones nearly dislocated his jaw in an attempt to take a bite out of the massive burger he had purchased at the Academy cafeteria. It wasn’t the healthiest option he admitted but it had been a long 48 hours that he had been on call and he was starving and nothing was going to keep him from eating this burger.

 

“Doctor.”

 

Growling, Bones turned to whoever dared to interrupt his meal and froze. Half human, half Vulcan Professor Spock was standing at his table, hand clasped behind his back looking directly at Bones. Now he personally didn’t know the professor but he had heard enough scuttlebutt to know who he was.

 

Like any academy gossip was a sure thing and every so often something about the professor would come to his attention whether he wanted it to or not. Some things were just unavoidable. The latest rumor he had heard was that he was dating a student – _uh what’s her name Aura? Nora? No wait – Uhura!_

 

Bones had scoffed but had never really thought much past that because he and Spock didn’t run in the same circles so it was a complete surprise that Spock was standing at his table in the cafeteria asking for him.

 

“Yes,” he drawled out, slowly lowering his burger to his plate.

 

“I require your assistance immediately,” Spock said and turned on his heel without waiting to see if he would follow.

 

Cursing at Spock’s presumptions that he would follow like a trained dog he abandoned his lunch, snapping up his bag and hurried to catch up with the long strides.

 

“Why do you need me?” McCoy huffed when reached Spock. “There are a number of medical facilities nearby.”

 

“He is being stubborn,” Spock said and McCoy was shocked to hear almost frustration in the half Vulcan’s tone.

 

“Who is?”

 

They left the cafeteria, the chatter of the students dying away as the automatic doors shut behind them. To Bones surprise they left the food hall and headed outside, crossing across the grounds.

 

“Where the hell are we going?” Bones demanded. He didn’t expect the Professor to involve him in any sort of prank as he seemed far too serious from the brief amount of time Bones had actually spent in the Vulcan’s presence.

 

“Engineering labs,” Spock said.

 

Bones frowned. “If it’s an emergency then you should have gone straight to a medical center.”

 

“I insisted but he is far too stubborn and said that you would be more than adequate in addressing the problem,” Spock said.

 

Wondering who the hell had asked for him and just who he had in common with Spock he followed silently to the engineering labs. He followed curiously to lab four and entered after Spock who had punched in a code to open the door.

 

“Hey Bones,” Jim wheezed. Propped up against the wall with his face was red Bones could hear how his breath was rattling in his chest as he tried to breath.

 

“Damn it Jim,” Bones growled, immediately taking out his tricorder and waving it over Jim’s body in what had become a familiar occurrence. He dropped to one knee and allowed his bag to fall from his shoulder. “What the hell did you do to yourself this time?”

 

“Bought some…tea,” Jim tried to wheeze out. “Wasn’t…. correct…. Mislabeled…. fuck.”

 

“Stop talking,” Bones snapped. “Your allergic to whatever it is.” He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a Hypo. He had taken to bringing them around with him ever since he met Jim a month ago and learnt that the idiot was allergic to practically everything. With what was becoming an increasingly familiar move he jabbed Jim in the neck with the hypo.

 

“Hey!” Jim spluttered but it sent him into a coughing fit – but at least he was starting to breathe easier.

 

“Idiot,” Bones said gruffly.

 

To anyone it would have sounded like he was berating Jim but even in his less then perfect health Jim could hear the fondness in the tone. Having been with Spock for nearly six years he had gotten could at reading between the lines in people.

 

“Jim has a more than average intelligence of a human and would put him near the spectrum of being a genius however in this context I believe you are correct in calling him an idiot,” Spock said.

 

Bones stared at him with wide eyes as Jim spluttered out a protest.

 

“Come on, Spock! I was trying to get you that tea you like,” Jim said. “It’s not my fault they mislabeled it.”

 

“You are also aware that you are not to try anything without it having been checked for all the allergies that you have,” Spock reprimanded him.

 

Bones looked between the two like he was watching a tennis match, the dots slowly coming together, like filling in a puzzle but the picture wasn’t quite complete.

 

“I was checking the temperature for you,” Jim said. “You’re weirdly obsessive about it being a certain degree.”

 

“There are other, harmless, ways to test the heat of a beverage that does not include your mouth,” Spock said.

 

“That’s what he said,” Jim smirked, his breath having mostly returned to normal.

 

“Your statement it both irrelevant and illogical,” Spock said.

 

Jim rolled his eyes and Bones would have had to be blind as well as deaf to not see the affection in the gesture.

 

“You are also not permitted to have food or beverages in the labs,” Spock continued.

 

“I was trying to do you a nice thing,” Jim sighed.

 

“While I appreciate the gesture I would rather not find you in the middle of an allergic reaction, no matter how honorable you intentions might have been,” Spock said.

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Bones breathed, eyes widening as the final piece of the puzzle was placed and the whole picture came together. He pointed an accusing finger a Jim. “Something you want to share with the class?”

 

“Although we are in a classroom there is no class for any of us to address,” Spock frowned.

 

Jim grinned and Bones scowled at him. “You and him?”

 

“About seven years now,” Jim said, looking to Spock for confirmation who nodded.

 

“Damn it Jim why didn’t you just tell me?” Bones grumbled, helping the younger man stand.

 

“And miss your expression?” Jim laughed. “No way! I’ve been saving this and let me tell you, you did not disappoint.”

 

With a scowl Bones took the second Hypo he had been palming and jabbed into Kirk’s neck.

 

“Owe! Damn it!” Jim hissed, rubbing his neck.

 

“Pay back,” Bones glared. “Well this explains why you never take home any of the pretty girls I try and set you up with.” He glanced at Spock and saw that the half Vulcan’s eyes had narrowed dangerously and he shifted his hypo just incase the Vulcan came at him.

 

“Are you suggesting that you are trying to engage Jim in a sexual relationship with a stranger while the two of you are intoxicated?” Spock demanded.

 

Jim stood, swaying slightly on the spot and Spock reached out to steady him. “Relax, Spock. It’s just harmless flirting. You know I would never cheat on you.”

 

Bones saw Jim hold out two fingers and brush them against Spock’s. He didn’t know a lot about cultures but he was a doctor damn it and he knew what that gesture was.

 

“I need a drink,” he muttered.

 

“It is currently 11:13am,” Spock said. “Human’s often regard this as an inappropriate time to be drinking alcoholic beverages.”

 

“I need two,” Bones said stubbornly.

 

Jim laughed and gently patted Bones on the shoulder. “Thanks for patching me up Bones.”

 

“Your still an idiot,” Bones said. “But your welcome. Try not to die in the next few days. I’ve got exams coming up.”

 

“You got it,” Jim said and his face softened. “Thanks Bones, really.”

 

Bones waved off Jim’s thanks. He liked the kid and they were fast becoming good friends – even if he was dating a green-blooded hobgoblin.

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock said, his grip still firmly on Jim’s arm, supporting him.

 

“Get him to rest,” Bones instructed. “If that’s even possible. Call me if you need me to give a hypo to sleep.”

 

“Unnecessary as Jim falls asleep approximately 45 minuets after he has had an allergic reaction,” Spock informed the Doctor.

 

“Whoa!” Bones spluttered holding out a hand as he snatched up his bag. “More information than I need to know.”

 

“Aw come on Bones,” Jim said, his smirk becoming much more mischievous which had Bones worried. “Married couples know that kind of shit about each other.”

 

“Married… damn it Jim! What the hell is wrong with you?” Bones scowled but he was secretly pleased for the younger boy.

 

Jim just laughed and started to walk, Spock falling automatically into step with him.

 

Bones shook his head in a gesture that was both fond and exasperated. They passed out of the labs and Bones watched with a furrowed brow as the two stepped out of one another’s space. Spock was slightly hovering, ready to reach out if Jim needed aide but to Bones it looked liked just another cadet speaking with a professor.

 

“I will escort you back to our rooms,” Spock said quietly even though there was nobody around to overhear them.

 

“I’m fine,’ Jim said. “I know you have a class soon. I’ll be fine and I promise to go sleep this off.” Jim chuckled lightly to himself. “You’ll know if I don’t.”

 

Spock nodded but didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave.

 

“I’ll take him back,” Bones offered and glared as the Vulcan glared at him.

 

“Brilliant,” Jim exclaimed either oblivious to the tension or choosing to ignore it like he did most things. “See you later, sweetheart.”

 

“Rest, Ashayam,” Spock said. With a long stare at his husband Spock left the doctor and his human, crossing the ground swiftly.

 

“This way,” Jim said to Bones and started leading them in the opposite direction.

 

The academy had both student housing and professor housing and Bones was surprised when Jim lead them to either. They left the academy and travelled by foot a couple of blocks away to an apartment block that was at least thirty stories high. At the twenty fourth floor they stepped out of the lift and Jim took them to an apartment and punched in the code.

 

Bones had never pictured where Jim lived – he often thought that the man resided at the bar they always met up at and where they had first met when the two managed to get themselves into a bar fight. The apartment however was nice – nothing overly fancy and very neat and tidy.

 

“That’s Spock’s doing,” Jim grinned at Bones, interrupting his expressions correctly. “He’s always been a little neat freak.”

 

“How long have you known Spock?” Bones asked as he led his friend to the couch and demanded it sit down.

 

“Met him when I was sixteen and my mum abandoned me on Vulcan,” Jim said, grunting at he sat and slouched down onto the cushions.

 

Bones eyebrows shot up and let out a whistle. “So not an epic love story then?”

 

Jim snorted and sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. “Had a happily ever after though.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Bones murmured and he could. He had never seen Jim so relaxed in a space before. “You should get out of your uniform before you fall asleep.”

 

Jim mouth curved into a smirk. “Trying to seduce me Bones? Got to tell you, Vulcan’s don’t share very well.”

 

Bones scowled. “Don’t you go setting that hobgoblin after me. I ‘aint nothing but an innocent bystander here.”

  
“Ha! Innocent my ass,” Jim scoffed but he did heave himself off the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He returned a couple of minuets later in a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt. “Hey, why don’t you crash here for a bit? I know you pulled a double clinic duty.”

 

“Would Spock mind?” Bones asked.

 

Jim was silent, seeming to concentrate on something else before he was smiling. “Nah, he’ll be fine with it. Take a load off, Doc.”

 

Bones rolled his eyes but sat down on the couch and let out a pleasant groan. He ignored Jim’s laughter and let his eyes slide closed.

 

* * *

 

 Spock arrived 3.2 minuets earlier than usual and attributed this to his slightly faster pace in anticipation to get home. Despite being able to feel Jim through his bond and knew that he mate was perfectly fine now after his allergic reaction Spock still felt the need to be close with Jim.

 

When he arrived home he frowned as he heard voices coming through the door. He punched in the code and waited for the door to slide open and stepped in. His gaze immediately was drawn to the living room where Doctor McCoy and Jim were on opposite sides of the couch with several textbooks between them and even more spread out on the coffee table.

 

“Damn it Jim I’m a Doctor not a vet,” Bones snapped. “How the hell would I know what damage beaming a dog from one planet to the next would do?”

 

“Damn,” Jim muttered. “Scotty and I really need to find that dog.”

 

“What dog?” Bones scowled.

 

“Admiral Archers prize beagle,” Jim muttered. “Scotty was the one who actually took the dog! I didn’t know until, you know after we made it disappear.”

 

“Damn it Jim!” Bones said, throwing up his hands and finally noticing Spock. Looking at the Vulcan he scowled. “I’m saying it again, your husband is an idiot.”

 

“Hey! You can’t insult me in my own home,” Jim protested but he was smiling so no offence was taken.

 

“Watch me,” Bones growled and started collecting his textbooks and shoving them bag into his bag. When he was done he stood and made his way to the door. “He’s all yours,” he muttered and left the house.

 

“You are amused,” Spock said, tilting his head to one side as he felt Jim’s emotions more predominantly with their close proximity.

 

“It’s fun to rile him up,” Jim said and he stood, making his way to Spock. His husband indulged him in a human kiss, allowing Jim to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him flush against his body.

 

“I am pleased to see you feeling better,” Spock said once they had pulled away.

 

“Just a small reaction,” Jim said stepping back and allowing Spock to move. He knew his husband would want to get out of his uniform soon.

 

“I hope that you and Mr. Scott are not conducting more experiments with more of his belongings,” Spock said.

 

“Uh, no,” Jim said sheepishly. “Scotty got transferred to Delta Vega for some ‘work’.”

 

Spock nodded and moved to the bedroom to change. When he returned Jim was making him tea with their supply from home that he knew he wasn’t allergic too.

 

“Are you enjoying you studies as a cadet?” Spock asked bluntly.

 

Jim looked up from where he was making the tea and frowned. “What? Of course I am. Where is this coming from?”

 

“I have been studying human behavior and it had come to my conclusion that acts, such as disappearing an Admiral Archer’s dog, are ways to express frustrations and are not happy with their current life choices,” Spock said.

 

“True,” Jim said. “That would be a case of acting out to get attention and to fill some void that is missing but that wasn’t me. That was Scotty and I getting caught up in the moment and doing something stupid.” He abandoned the tea and made Spock sit on the couch before straddling his lap. “I know when we first came to earth and had just started out I was still a little lost but Spock, you must know that your idea of me joining Starfleet has made me incredibly happy.”

 

“I can feel your satisfaction through our bond,” Spock agreed, his hands coming up to rest on Jim’s hips. He let his fingers slide under his t-shirt and stroke the soft skin there.

 

“For the first time I get to feel, well, normal,” Jim said. “I’m making friends, I’m not screwing up, I’ve got a new mum who checks in on me and doesn’t see me as a reminder of her dead husband, I’m working towards a goal and I have a smoking hot husband who loves me no matter what.” Jim smiled brightly. “I don’t want to screw any of that up.”

 

Spock pulled Jim closer and captured his lips in a human kiss, allowing his emotions to pass through their bond as words couldn’t fully express what he was feeling in that moment.

 

A spark of arousal flittered through the bond and Spock nearly moaned as Jim grounded down and deepened the kiss. Spock wrapped his arms firmly around his husbands waist and in a swift move he stood, relishing the way Jim’s legs wrapped around his waist and he didn’t stop the kiss.

 

As Spock walked them to the bedroom, intending to mark every inch of his husband he finally felt that they were both home, where they belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading everyone :)


End file.
